Balcony
by p0l-anka
Summary: Hibari Kyouya finds himself crouching and hiding night after night behind a potted plant just so he could listen on the herbivore's mourning. It was a mystery to him, yet he was not doing anything to stop himself. AU. 1827.


_ENTITLED 'BALCONY'_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I own everything, excluding the characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Based on _'The Song from a Secret Garden'_

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __**OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

"_**I think we're just gonna have to be secretly in love with each other and leave it at that…" – Margot Tenenbaum**_

* * *

Hibari Kyouya crushed the cigarette butt on an ashtray, promptly setting another drag between his lips. His hand fumbled for the lighter on the top of his working desk, flicking it once with his thumb. The room suddenly fogged with white puff of smoke, before vanishing into thin air. He leaned back on his swivel chair, listening on the deafening silence of the night.

His eyes fell on the wall clock, its hand showing the time— quarter to eleven. He hn'ed quietly, fifteen more minutes before it starts. The peculiar event started almost a month ago. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was his scrawny herbivore neighbor will play a sad tune on his violin. The little, solo performance will start exactly eleven in the evening and stops when midnight strikes. For an hour, the evening air will be filled with that constant beautiful, sad tune. It was always like this for almost a month now that it has been a routine to him to wait for the sound of violin every night.

He stood up, the swivel chair's wheel groaning. He walked towards the big sliding doors which lead to his balcony, his finger flicking on the lock before he opened it slowly, careful not to create any sound. He stepped outside barefooted, his slippers kicked inside his unit. He leaned on the railing, inhaling long drags. The city was quiet, empty of the usual countless car. His eyes fell on the scrawny herbivore's closed unit. As usual, the light in his unit were off, but he can still feel him there, a quiet presence in the dark.

The scrawny herbivore's weird behavior started a month ago, the same time that the sad tune of his as well. That was when the herbivore's parent's— Iemitsu and Nana, died because of a car accident. The truck driver who hit them had fallen asleep due to tiredness, hitting numerous cars including the Sawada. It was a complete mystery to him if the herbivore is a complete orphan now. If his memories were correct, he remembers an old Italian man who was said to be the young man's grandfather. Is the old guy dead already too?

He heard a muffled shuffle, before a dim warm-white light illuminated the herbivore's unit— finally, he had opened a lamp. He crushed the half-consumed cigarette on his balcony's railing, dropping it off the tiled flooring. He carefully crouched on his railing before jumping silently towards the herbivore's balcony with no effort even though it was a meter apart.

He quickly crouched, hiding behind the herbivore's big, plotted plant. He seated his ass on the cold floor of the balcony. A few scraping of chair leg against the floor screeched before a light, slow tune started. It quickly turned into a stable melody— that familiar sad piece he always plays. His eyes closed, as he leaned himself comfortably on the cold exterior wall.

They've been neighbors for as long as he could remember, but never once they have talked with each other, he's not a friendly person in the first place after all. Besides, he finds the herbivore annoying even though he's not doing anything wrong on him. His smiles and laughter were always grating on his nerves, ending him to see him as a complete opposite of him— a herbivore.

And yet he was on the same spot again, on his annoying neighbor's balcony, hiding and crouching against the herbivore's view behind a plotted plant, drawn by the sad tune he was playing every night. He finds it weird that every time he listens on his little performance, his irritation and annoyance against him diminishes. And it all started when his parent's died. He knows it was wrong to feel good and delighted with someone else's mourning but he cannot help himself. Night after night, he found himself jumping on the herbivore's balcony.

The tune suddenly screeched on a halt, ringing his ears painfully. What happened? He took a glance on his wrist watch, just half an hour had passed, so why did he stop?

He crouched on his knees and palm, slowly inching himself to take a look inside the herbivore's unit, careful not to be seen. A scowl marred his face, the herbivore was hugging his violin while his frame was shaking. The herbivore was crying? He muttered an incomprehensible string of curses, the herbivore was crying again, a silent mourn for his parents.

If only he could do something that won't tarnish his pride.

A few more minutes had passed by and the herbivore started playing again. Yet he stayed kneeling on his knees and hand behind the potted plant, watching the herbivore play elegantly despite his sorrow. His fingers ghosting and shaking on the violin's neck, his body movement slow and steady.

The graceful movement was momentary forgotten when steel-grey eyes traveled and stopped on the herbivore's face. The sad hazel-eyes were close, yet the long brown eyelashes were glistening on the dim light, as well as the thin trail of tears on the pale cheeks— Sawada Tsunayoshi was still crying. Despite that, he was still playing, playing that sad tune which was a tribute for his parent's.

"He really is beautiful…" He murmured, feeling drawn again on the mourning brunette like how the moth was drawn on the open flame of a gas lamp.

* * *

**NEVER ENDING.**

* * *

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
